


Make me your Universe (你 的 整个 生命，你的 整个 世界).

by Hataesun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, College, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hataesun/pseuds/Hataesun
Summary: I was your yesterday, now I want to be your today and tomorrow, I want you to make me your entire universe'.'You have always being my yesterday, you are my today and you will always be my tomorrow'
 
She just had to do the most cliche thing in the world..





	

A four year old Seo Hana steps out of her homeroom class after the closing bell to find a certain tanned four year old leaning on the wall beside the door waiting for a particular someone like he does every other day . He pushes of the wall once Hana walks into his line of sight and without a word he holds out his left hand to slip her bag off her shoulders which he settles onto his, and then deposits his right hand into hers before pulling her towards the doors that marked the school exit just like every other day.  
'So how was class today, did you learn anything new and exciting, and did that Oh Sehun kid bother you?' He asks Hana as they walked in the middle of the sidewalk with her hand firmly tucked in his warm one as she had a habit of walking dangerously close to the road and stopping randomly to pick up things from the road and so to ensure her safety, Kim Jongin made sure to always maintain a steady grip on her hands.  
'Nope, nothing interesting' she answers biting into the ice cream cone in her hands. 'I wish I was in your homeroom class, miss Rose is so much more fun unlike miss Seyeon who is so boring and annoying and basically just wears one expression permanently at all times, and no Oh sehun did not bother me today after I told him you were going to slap the lisp off his tongue if he ever bothered me again'', she continues as she finishes off the ice cream which was originally Jongin’s.  
Jongin bursts into a fit of giggles. 'Yah! Seo Hana, when did I ever say that because I certainly don't recall uttering such words, don’t make me into some kind of slap dispenser'. Hana just shrugs before saying with all seriousness.  
'Well if I said I was going to hit him myself, he would have made fun of my tiny fists so I simply told him you would do it for me'. She tilts her head and blinks cutely at Jongin, 'or wouldn't you?'.  
'Ofcourse I would, no one bullies my Seo Hana except me' he replies cheekily sliding his hands around her shoulders and then he ruffling her hair on purpose because he knows how much she hates that action, he hastily pulls away to save his precious neck and to also place her bag back on her shoulders before nudging her towards the front door of her home. He drops her off with the usual 'see you tomorrow' accompanied with a cheery wave and then dashes off to his own house which was on the same street as Hana's.  
'Oh you better don't see me tomorrow if you love that pretty neck of yours because I'm going to take revenge for my head, you tanned monkey' he hears a shrilly voice shouting out after him as he runs down the street.  
Kim Jongin and Seo Hana grew up in the same neighbourhood after having met at age two on the playground where they bonded over their mutual love for bugs , Jongin being only just a few months older than Hana took on the role of her belated protective oppa, always sticking up for her and fighting off neighbourhood kids who tried to pick on Hana partly because of her small size and partly because he didn't have any other sibling to dote on as he was an only child. This annoyed Hana to no end because she believed she was more than strong enough to stand up for herself which made her often say to him, 'Kim jongin, I don't know who made you my oppa. Just because you’re a few months older than me doesn’t mean you get to boss me around or act like an overbearing elder brother',which usually got the same cheeky response “well, I am 7 months older than you which gives me every right to act as your overbearing oppa', from Jongin.  
They became an inseperable duo always sticking close to each other, wherever there was a Jongin there would be a certain tiny Hana and wherever there was Hana there would a certain tanned male. They attended the same elementary school through to high school were they met and became friends with Chanyeol, an adorable shy tall boy with a deep voice which didn't match his curly copper hair, Baekhyun another adorable boy who stood several inches below the tall Chanyeol who has a crush on Hana's other girl bestfriend. Kyungsoo, the boy with Big bright innocent eyes capable of deceiving the whole world except for his close friends whom he takes absolute joy in messing with together with his partner in crime Kim Joonmyun, who also had deceiving angel looks.  
There was also Sehun, Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, Yixing,Yifan, Tao and Eunji who was Hana's other bestfriend. Together they made the rambunctious bunch of the whole school and though they were all close to each other, everyone knew what was between Jongin and Hana was different and special though the duo never acknowledged it. Hana was so used to being the center of Jongin's world and being the sole focus of his attention, that she took it for granted that he would always be there and that they would always remain the best of friends , until it all came to a screeching halt several months into their college life.

She gradually started to notice how he popular he began to get after he joined the school's dance team, and even though she was the one that encouraged him to join the team because she knew how much he loved dancing and she wanted him to show the world how good he was, she couldn't help the jealousy that would take residence in her heart whenever she sees him smiling at the girls from his dance team or laughing with other girls from school. She absolutely hated it when he gave other girls his rapt attention and it only multiplied whenever those girls made sure to either lightly touch his arm or beam back at him happily.  
Half the time, she felt like tearing those girls limb to limb and half the other time she felt him hitting Jongin upside the head and telling him to pay attention to her alone but she couldn't do that because she knew that would be a selfish,jealous and irrational thing to do and besides she couldn't let Joingin know she had begun to develop other feelings for him besides that of friendship.  
As her feelings began to grow, she found it difficult to control, so she defaulted to the only thing she could do, she started avoiding Jongin. She would make sure to seat on the opposite side of the classroom, she avoided the cafeteria during lunch breaks and she also started hanging out less with the others whenever Jongin was there and this definitely didn't go unnoticed by the others.  
A few days to christmas she was cornered by Eunji who pulled her aside after class.  
'Hey Hana, I don't know what is going on with you these days, you've being avoiding everybody especially Jongin'. She says.  
Hana folds her arms around her body a gesture she takes on whenever she goes on the defensive. 'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not avoiding and I'm definitely not avoiding Jongin, he's just too busy with some other girls and I don't want to disturb him' she grumbles out in annoyance.  
Eunji just chuckles at her action.  
'Yeah right, I can totally see that. You clearly like Jongin'.  
Hana splutters in shock and makes to start talking but she is stopped by Eunji who holds her hand up to her face.  
'No need to deny it Hana, we all know you do its clearly written in your actions how much you do. But I don't know why you're avoiding him when he clearly likes you, he has always liked you, you've just being always oblivious to that fact. Its not my place to make you realize your feelings for him but I do hope you get the courage to confess to him soon so we can end all this shenanighans'.  
She gives Hana a sympathetic look and then pats her on the shoulders.  
'Anyways, the guys said to tell you to come to our little get together at Joonmyun's place on christmas day and that if you don't come, they would make sure to come drag you out of your room'.  
With that she flounces away.  
Hana suddenly wasn't looking forward to christmas.  
Christmas day brought with it chilly winds and relentless cold.  
After delaying for as long as possible, Hana found herself in front of Joonmyun's door, after a few seconds of deliberating on whether to run back home she decided against it and proceeded to press the doorbell when she remembered the threat looming over her, for she knew her friends really wouldn't hesistate to drag her ass out of her apartment. The door was answered by Jongdae who gave her a warm hug before ushering her into the apartment which was already occupied by thirteen others.  
'I thought you wouldn't come, we were already preparing to come drag you out of your apartment once it was 7, but apparently you saved your own ass'. Baekhyun says from his position beside chanyeol on the white couch placed adjacent to the floor to ceiling windows.  
'What do you mean, of course I was going to come'. She chuckles nervously as she wipes her sweaty palms on her cashmere sweater. Hana makes her way to the chair closest to the kitchen and farthest away from Jongin, she looked everywhere but where he was sitting and actively avoided any direct contact with him as the evening went on. Trying to take her mind off a certain tanned boy in the room, she immersed herself into the flowing conversation in the room, which kept on switching from one topic to another till it settled on kyungsoo and Joonmyun making fun of Yifan's obliviousness to his charms.  
'Our dear friend krease is so oblivious that it is so painful to watch'. Kyungsoo flings his hands in the air. ‘Who the hell is Krease?’, Yifan asks ignoring the rest of the sentence.  
‘You my friend is Kris, a name bestowed upon you by the female population of our hallowed school’, Kyungsoo answers pointing at Yifan for dramatic effect.  
‘Why would they call me Kris, I already have a name’, Yifan says as he scratches his head in confusion.  
‘Oh Ye my confused and oblivious friend, my beloved friend who is completely blind to the effect and charms he has on the female students of these hallowed school. How I greatly envy thee Yifan Kris, if only thy noble steed possessed half the charms you have, the fair maidens shall all be at mine feet, groveling for mine attention. But alas! I don’t ’, Kyungsoo continues theatrically.  
‘He’s right you know, I do envy you’, Yixing added.  
‘Why do I even bother with these guys’ Yifan questions himself before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the tv.  
‘Because you love us’ Jongdae answers flashing Yifan a dazzling smile.  
Beside Yifan was a simmering Jongin who had being trying to get Hana's attention all night but failing at every turn, he became tired of it all and unable to take Hana's constant evasion of eye contact or any contact at all.  
Jongin suddenly speaks up, 'I think there's someone in this room whose obliviousness supercedes that of Yifan'. He turns to Hana. 'Don't you think so Hana?'. He asks.  
Complete silence......  
'I don't know what you're talking about', she tries to answer nonchanlantly.  
Jongin rises to his feet in anger.  
'Like hell you don't, you are the most oblivious person I've met in my life'. He shouts at her.  
Colour clearly rising in her face indicating anger, she stands up too and takes several steps towards him.  
'I beg your pardon, I am not oblivious if anything you're the oblivious one, you've being the prancing all around with those girls from your dance team, laughing with them while they touch your arm clearly flirting with you. And all you do is stand there and allow them pretending you don't know what exactly it is they are getting at. You are the one who t.....'  
She suddenly stops speaking when she notices how quiet the whole room had gotten and when her mouth finally connects with her brain she realized what she had just blurted out. Hana realizes she had just lost the battle to the jealous beast inside her, and like the coward she was decides to run away.  
Murmuring a 'I can't deal with this right now' she dashes to the door closest to her which happens to be the kitchen before disappearing inside and slamming the door close.  
'Oh you're not getting away this time', Jongin mutters darkly before taking purposeful strides towards the kitchen door which he yanks open and then proceeds to slam close making it rattle on it hinges.  
'You would think they would be more careful with the door, but noooo there they go slamming it open and close like they would pay for its repairs should it fall off'. Joonmyun says standing up from his chair and walks towards the kitchen door together with Kyungsoo trailing behind him, he then leans closer towards the keyhole to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the kitchen. 'If they are going to break my door, I might as well compensate myself with their conversation'.  
'I never understand understand the logic behind his reasoning'. He hears Luhan say drily behind him.  
Jongin takes angry steps into the kitchen where he finds Hana leaning against the kitchen island. Seeing the angry look on his face, she takes several cowering steps backwards, which he mirrors perfectly till there was nowhere else for her to run.  
Taking a final step closer he backs her neatly into the wall before leaning dangerously close to her face, with a voice dipping octaves low he says, 'Would you like to tell me the exact reasons why you've being avoiding me like the plague, and please don't give me any lame excuses this time' he finishes with a harsh whisper when he notices her darting eyes already searching up excuses.  
'Or are you going to lie to my face that you haven't being hanging around with the others just to get away from me'.  
With an angry huff she pushes the hands which had her efficiently caged in away from her sides and then pokes his hard in the chest before saying:  
'Ok fine, yes I've being avoiding you and yes I've being hanging around with the others just to get away from you' She sees the hurt dancing clearly in his eyes, she runs her hand through her hair in resignation and then sighs.  
'I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for that to come out that way, its just....' She trails off.  
Mustering every courage she had stored up, she looks up into his eyes,  
'I like you okay, I like you'.  
She looks away before continuing, 'I like you so much I can't stand it when you get close to other girls, I get so angry and jealous when you look at other girls with that annoying extremely attentive look of yours which makes it look like the person you're looking at is the only person in the entire milky way, I like you so much that I hate you for awakening a selfish and jealous creature in me I never even knew existed'.  
She takes in an angry breath before launching back into her angry tirade. 'I hate it when you when other girls make you laugh because I want to be the only reason for your tinkling laugh, I want to be the only reason why your eyes would crinkle at the edges, I want to be the one to wipe your tears, I want to be the one to always hand you a towel and water bottle after your dance practice, I want to become a strong shoulder for you just like you are to me, I want to be your morning and your evening'.  
'You changed everything, my whole life, my entire universe'. She looks up into his eyes and finishes in a breathless whisper, 'I was your yesterday, now I want to be your today and tomorrow, I want you to make me your entire universe'.  
Silence ensues for a few seconds before a quiet tinkling laugh suddenly pierces through the air.  
Hana refuses to raise her head as she felt her cheeks taking on the colour of a bright red cheery on a sundae instead opting to study the now interesting pattern of the wooden floor. She hears rather than see Joingin's movement before feeling a warm hand on her cheek. Jongin gently places his hand on the junction between her cheeks and neck before tilting her face to meet his.  
'Look at me, Hana' he says softly.  
When she refuses to look up, he lightly pinches her earlobes between his thumb and middle finger which successfully gets her to raise her head. Keeping a steady gaze, he let his finger trace feather like touches across her delicate jawbones.  
'You're such an idiot you know that' he says silently without any hint of malice lining his voice.  
'You've always being my entire universe from the time we were kids up till now, you've always being my morning and night, you are the joy in my smile, you are the cause of the tinkle in my laughter, you've always being my whole world you just didn't realize it'. He beams warmly at her and wraps his other free arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
'You have always being my yesterday, you are my today and you will always be my tomorrow, my favourite time of the day is when I get to see you and my favourite thing in the world is seeing you laugh and I want to be the sole reason for your happiness, I want to be your umbrella in the rain, your blue skies on a sunny day, your warm blanket in the cold winter...'.  
He tightens his arms around her.  
'What I'm saying is that I love you, I've always loved you and I will always love you, I don't know when or how it started, maybe it was when you would always steal my ice cream from me when we were four or maybe it was when you would sit in the dance room with me criticising yet encouraging my every move when we were twelve, or maybe when you would quietly slip your bubble tea into my hands whenever you catch me eyeing yours after drinking off mine when we were sixteen, or maybe when you made me the first person in your life you tell everything too when we were eighteen, I don't know I just know that somewhere along the way you became my number priority and became more than just my bestfriend'.  
He hears cute sniffling coming from the girl in his arms who proceeds to whack his chest playfully with one hand and trying to wipe the tears gathered in her eyes with the other.  
'Why would you even like me, I've being nothing but a little incestant pest to you all these years, always disturbing your peace, worming my way into your presence at every chance I get and just being my 5'5 annoying self'. She mumbles as fails to keep the tears running down her face even though wiping them continuously.  
He tweaks her nose in mock anger and sighs dramatically.  
'The reason I like you? Because its you, just you.  
'That's the only reason. I wish I knew. I tried to figure out how to stop liking you but i couldn't and if i couldn't avoid it, I wanted only one thing;To stay beside as a friend.  
Unchanged.  
Here's to heartache.  
To love.  
'I was so afraid you would never come to see me as anything more, so I thought to myself I would keep it all to myself and stay beside you as the friend you've always seen me as because I'll rather be in your world as your friend than not being in it at all, my heart was slowly crumbling under the weight of my lies when Sehun who apparently is not as dense as I thought he was noticed my struggles and told me to stay away from you for a while and focus my attention on others to make you realize if you had any feelings for me and if you didnot allow me unravel mine and move on. It was so hard for me to stay away from you, I was constantly fighting with my legs as it had developed a mind of its own, always wanting to run to you, but Sehun was always pulling me back telling me to give you time, my eyes were always on you whenever you weren't looking'. He chuckles and looks down in embarassment.  
'I'm glad I did that, otherwise I wouldn't have seen the jealous side of you, I couldn't be more grateful to him. I should treat him to his favourite chocolate bubble tea more often'.  
'Hey, I wasn't jealous okay'. Hana huffs indignantly.  
'Sure, you weren't' Jongin replies ruffling her hair.  
'I still don't like people ruffling my hair you know, I'm not your cat' she slaps his hand away.  
'Sure you aren't'. He says again.  
'Yah, stop saying sure its annoying'.  
'Sure...'  
She shoots out her hand to hit the back of his head but was stopped by his own which met hers half way and holds it still before tilting his head towards the lamp suspended above the kitchen island where a branch was hanging.  
'Its a mistletoe...'.  
He whispers before leaning in to capture her lips in his. Breaking apart, Jongin slides his tanned arms around Hana's waist to press her flush against his chest.  
'This wasn't here the last time I came into the kitchen, I think it has something to do with the troublemaking duo'.  
'I'm pretty sure its them, but I'm glad they put it there because it gives me an excuse to do this one more time'.  
This time it was Seo Hana who stands on her tippy toes to seal her lips with Jongin's in a deep heated kiss.

 

Meanwhile in the sitting room, nine other boys and a girl were busy pulling out bills from their wallets amidst grumbles and depositing it into the hands of two happy boys both sporting identical evil grins, one with big owlish eyes and the other with extremely handsome features.  
'We totally won the bet!'. Joonmyun fist pumps Kyungsoo.  
'Hanging the mistletoe in the kitchen, was a real genius move Joonmyun. I can't wait to spend this poor people's money', Kyungsoo bursts out is manic laughter.  
'It was, wasn't it', Joonmyun replies with gleaming eyes.  
Amidst the laughters and grumbles, Sehun quietly smiles to himself.  
'Finally'.  
The End.

Hello everybody! *in Luhan's voice*  
I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I pretty much wrote this in six hours eeepp.  
I wrote the beginning then wrote the end before writing the middle ( I'm weird like that).  
Anyhuu~ read, subscribe, translate(with permission ofc) and comment!  
Please do comment because I really love reading what you guys think of the story.  
N.B: please check out my other oneshot »» Drunken description«« which I entered for another contest.  
Thank you very kamsa!  
*important: original poster image belongs to Elle, I really liked the picture so I decided to use it. I claim no ownership whatsoever of the picture. (You know just putting it out there, I don't want anyone coming for my broke ass).  
NB: the words ni gaibian le yiqie, wo zhengge shengming, wo zhengge shijie (you changed everything, my whole life, my entire world) is from the chinese version of Miracles in December-Exo.  
Edit Chapter Delete Change Layout Remove Layout  
← Previous Next →

 

Activate Chat  
Back to Top ↑  
Comments  
Post Comment  
lovelyme_a 1 points #1 May 9, 2016 5:19:45 Reply All  
Chapter 2: Woah this is soooo cool! I love it ;)))  
SeahorseWithLaptop 1 points #2 May 8, 2016 17:27:42 Reply All  
Chapter 2: that was so good! I wanted to know what more happened with Sora and Baek they would be so cute! It's a really cool idea... with that kind of ability she should be a spy or something!! Your imagination is so cool ^^  
buttons_ 1 points #3 May 3, 2016 5:02:30 Reply All  
Chapter 1: Oh god. That was so sad, WHYYY!!!  
BlackisBlack 1 points #4 May 1, 2016 9:55:53 Reply All  
Chapter 1: ASDFGHJKL The I'm coming home thing turned out to be a tear-breaker! TT^TT  
This is so good <3  
But I do have a few questions regarding the girl. Does she have some illness or something? Nevertheless, I love this oneshot <3 <3 <3  
ItsLooneyVille 1 points #5 May 1, 2016 9:51:27 Reply All  
Chapter 1: This fic is so good! I really like oneshots like this! BTW, was the poem self-made or was it quoted from somewhere? ^^

ItsLooneyVille 1 points #6 May 1, 2016 9:50:26 Reply All  
Would it kill to say that the poster looks so adorable? Baek~^^  
xxPinkPinkPinkxx 1 points #7 May 1, 2016 9:39:32 Reply All  
Chapter 1: I seriously gasped at the end- this is so beautiful. The emtions were just so- argh! Now I'm crying TT^TT  
xxPinkPinkPinkxx 1 points #8 May 1, 2016 9:34:01 Reply All  
The description and foreword has so much depth, I like it ^  
A four year old Seo Hana steps out of her homeroom class after the closing bell to find a certain tanned four year old leaning on the wall beside the door waiting for a particular someone like he does every other day . He pushes of the wall once Hana walks into his line of sight and without a word he holds out his left hand to slip her bag off her shoulders which he settles onto his, and then deposits his right hand into hers before pulling her towards the doors that marked the school exit just like every other day.  
'So how was class today, did you learn anything new and exciting, and did that Oh Sehun kid bother you?' He asks Hana as they walked in the middle of the sidewalk with her hand firmly tucked in his warm one as she had a habit of walking dangerously close to the road and stopping randomly to pick up things from the road and so to ensure her safety, Kim Jongin made sure to always maintain a steady grip on her hands.  
'Nope, nothing interesting' she answers biting into the ice cream cone in her hands. 'I wish I was in your homeroom class, miss Rose is so much more fun unlike miss Seyeon who is so boring and annoying and basically just wears one expression permanently at all times, and no Oh sehun did not bother me today after I told him you were going to slap the lisp off his tongue if he ever bothered me again'', she continues as she finishes off the ice cream which was originally Jongin’s.  
Jongin bursts into a fit of giggles. 'Yah! Seo Hana, when did I ever say that because I certainly don't recall uttering such words, don’t make me into some kind of slap dispenser'. Hana just shrugs before saying with all seriousness.  
'Well if I said I was going to hit him myself, he would have made fun of my tiny fists so I simply told him you would do it for me'. She tilts her head and blinks cutely at Jongin, 'or wouldn't you?'.  
'Ofcourse I would, no one bullies my Seo Hana except me' he replies cheekily sliding his hands around her shoulders and then he ruffling her hair on purpose because he knows how much she hates that action, he hastily pulls away to save his precious neck and to also place her bag back on her shoulders before nudging her towards the front door of her home. He drops her off with the usual 'see you tomorrow' accompanied with a cheery wave and then dashes off to his own house which was on the same street as Hana's.  
'Oh you better don't see me tomorrow if you love that pretty neck of yours because I'm going to take revenge for my head, you tanned monkey' he hears a shrilly voice shouting out after him as he runs down the street.  
Kim Jongin and Seo Hana grew up in the same neighbourhood after having met at age two on the playground where they bonded over their mutual love for bugs , Jongin being only just a few months older than Hana took on the role of her belated protective oppa, always sticking up for her and fighting off neighbourhood kids who tried to pick on Hana partly because of her small size and partly because he didn't have any other sibling to dote on as he was an only child. This annoyed Hana to no end because she believed she was more than strong enough to stand up for herself which made her often say to him, 'Kim jongin, I don't know who made you my oppa. Just because you’re a few months older than me doesn’t mean you get to boss me around or act like an overbearing elder brother',which usually got the same cheeky response “well, I am 7 months older than you which gives me every right to act as your overbearing oppa', from Jongin.  
They became an inseperable duo always sticking close to each other, wherever there was a Jongin there would be a certain tiny Hana and wherever there was Hana there would a certain tanned male. They attended the same elementary school through to high school were they met and became friends with Chanyeol, an adorable shy tall boy with a deep voice which didn't match his curly copper hair, Baekhyun another adorable boy who stood several inches below the tall Chanyeol who has a crush on Hana's other girl bestfriend. Kyungsoo, the boy with Big bright innocent eyes capable of deceiving the whole world except for his close friends whom he takes absolute joy in messing with together with his partner in crime Kim Joonmyun, who also had deceiving angel looks.  
There was also Sehun, Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, Yixing,Yifan, Tao and Eunji who was Hana's other bestfriend. Together they made the rambunctious bunch of the whole school and though they were all close to each other, everyone knew what was between Jongin and Hana was different and special though the duo never acknowledged it. Hana was so used to being the center of Jongin's world and being the sole focus of his attention, that she took it for granted that he would always be there and that they would always remain the best of friends , until it all came to a screeching halt several months into their college life.

She gradually started to notice how he popular he began to get after he joined the school's dance team, and even though she was the one that encouraged him to join the team because she knew how much he loved dancing and she wanted him to show the world how good he was, she couldn't help the jealousy that would take residence in her heart whenever she sees him smiling at the girls from his dance team or laughing with other girls from school. She absolutely hated it when he gave other girls his rapt attention and it only multiplied whenever those girls made sure to either lightly touch his arm or beam back at him happily.  
Half the time, she felt like tearing those girls limb to limb and half the other time she felt him hitting Jongin upside the head and telling him to pay attention to her alone but she couldn't do that because she knew that would be a selfish,jealous and irrational thing to do and besides she couldn't let Joingin know she had begun to develop other feelings for him besides that of friendship.  
As her feelings began to grow, she found it difficult to control, so she defaulted to the only thing she could do, she started avoiding Jongin. She would make sure to seat on the opposite side of the classroom, she avoided the cafeteria during lunch breaks and she also started hanging out less with the others whenever Jongin was there and this definitely didn't go unnoticed by the others.  
A few days to christmas she was cornered by Eunji who pulled her aside after class.  
'Hey Hana, I don't know what is going on with you these days, you've being avoiding everybody especially Jongin'. She says.  
Hana folds her arms around her body a gesture she takes on whenever she goes on the defensive. 'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not avoiding and I'm definitely not avoiding Jongin, he's just too busy with some other girls and I don't want to disturb him' she grumbles out in annoyance.  
Eunji just chuckles at her action.  
'Yeah right, I can totally see that. You clearly like Jongin'.  
Hana splutters in shock and makes to start talking but she is stopped by Eunji who holds her hand up to her face.  
'No need to deny it Hana, we all know you do its clearly written in your actions how much you do. But I don't know why you're avoiding him when he clearly likes you, he has always liked you, you've just being always oblivious to that fact. Its not my place to make you realize your feelings for him but I do hope you get the courage to confess to him soon so we can end all this shenanighans'.  
She gives Hana a sympathetic look and then pats her on the shoulders.  
'Anyways, the guys said to tell you to come to our little get together at Joonmyun's place on christmas day and that if you don't come, they would make sure to come drag you out of your room'.  
With that she flounces away.  
Hana suddenly wasn't looking forward to christmas.  
Christmas day brought with it chilly winds and relentless cold.  
After delaying for as long as possible, Hana found herself in front of Joonmyun's door, after a few seconds of deliberating on whether to run back home she decided against it and proceeded to press the doorbell when she remembered the threat looming over her, for she knew her friends really wouldn't hesistate to drag her ass out of her apartment. The door was answered by Jongdae who gave her a warm hug before ushering her into the apartment which was already occupied by thirteen others.  
'I thought you wouldn't come, we were already preparing to come drag you out of your apartment once it was 7, but apparently you saved your own ass'. Baekhyun says from his position beside chanyeol on the white couch placed adjacent to the floor to ceiling windows.  
'What do you mean, of course I was going to come'. She chuckles nervously as she wipes her sweaty palms on her cashmere sweater. Hana makes her way to the chair closest to the kitchen and farthest away from Jongin, she looked everywhere but where he was sitting and actively avoided any direct contact with him as the evening went on. Trying to take her mind off a certain tanned boy in the room, she immersed herself into the flowing conversation in the room, which kept on switching from one topic to another till it settled on kyungsoo and Joonmyun making fun of Yifan's obliviousness to his charms.  
'Our dear friend krease is so oblivious that it is so painful to watch'. Kyungsoo flings his hands in the air. ‘Who the hell is Krease?’, Yifan asks ignoring the rest of the sentence.  
‘You my friend is Kris, a name bestowed upon you by the female population of our hallowed school’, Kyungsoo answers pointing at Yifan for dramatic effect.  
‘Why would they call me Kris, I already have a name’, Yifan says as he scratches his head in confusion.  
‘Oh Ye my confused and oblivious friend, my beloved friend who is completely blind to the effect and charms he has on the female students of these hallowed school. How I greatly envy thee Yifan Kris, if only thy noble steed possessed half the charms you have, the fair maidens shall all be at mine feet, groveling for mine attention. But alas! I don’t ’, Kyungsoo continues theatrically.  
‘He’s right you know, I do envy you’, Yixing added.  
‘Why do I even bother with these guys’ Yifan questions himself before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the tv.  
‘Because you love us’ Jongdae answers flashing Yifan a dazzling smile.  
Beside Yifan was a simmering Jongin who had being trying to get Hana's attention all night but failing at every turn, he became tired of it all and unable to take Hana's constant evasion of eye contact or any contact at all.  
Jongin suddenly speaks up, 'I think there's someone in this room whose obliviousness supercedes that of Yifan'. He turns to Hana. 'Don't you think so Hana?'. He asks.  
Complete silence......  
'I don't know what you're talking about', she tries to answer nonchanlantly.  
Jongin rises to his feet in anger.  
'Like hell you don't, you are the most oblivious person I've met in my life'. He shouts at her.  
Colour clearly rising in her face indicating anger, she stands up too and takes several steps towards him.  
'I beg your pardon, I am not oblivious if anything you're the oblivious one, you've being the prancing all around with those girls from your dance team, laughing with them while they touch your arm clearly flirting with you. And all you do is stand there and allow them pretending you don't know what exactly it is they are getting at. You are the one who t.....'  
She suddenly stops speaking when she notices how quiet the whole room had gotten and when her mouth finally connects with her brain she realized what she had just blurted out. Hana realizes she had just lost the battle to the jealous beast inside her, and like the coward she was decides to run away.  
Murmuring a 'I can't deal with this right now' she dashes to the door closest to her which happens to be the kitchen before disappearing inside and slamming the door close.  
'Oh you're not getting away this time', Jongin mutters darkly before taking purposeful strides towards the kitchen door which he yanks open and then proceeds to slam close making it rattle on it hinges.  
'You would think they would be more careful with the door, but noooo there they go slamming it open and close like they would pay for its repairs should it fall off'. Joonmyun says standing up from his chair and walks towards the kitchen door together with Kyungsoo trailing behind him, he then leans closer towards the keyhole to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the kitchen. 'If they are going to break my door, I might as well compensate myself with their conversation'.  
'I never understand understand the logic behind his reasoning'. He hears Luhan say drily behind him.  
Jongin takes angry steps into the kitchen where he finds Hana leaning against the kitchen island. Seeing the angry look on his face, she takes several cowering steps backwards, which he mirrors perfectly till there was nowhere else for her to run.  
Taking a final step closer he backs her neatly into the wall before leaning dangerously close to her face, with a voice dipping octaves low he says, 'Would you like to tell me the exact reasons why you've being avoiding me like the plague, and please don't give me any lame excuses this time' he finishes with a harsh whisper when he notices her darting eyes already searching up excuses.  
'Or are you going to lie to my face that you haven't being hanging around with the others just to get away from me'.  
With an angry huff she pushes the hands which had her efficiently caged in away from her sides and then pokes his hard in the chest before saying:  
'Ok fine, yes I've being avoiding you and yes I've being hanging around with the others just to get away from you' She sees the hurt dancing clearly in his eyes, she runs her hand through her hair in resignation and then sighs.  
'I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for that to come out that way, its just....' She trails off.  
Mustering every courage she had stored up, she looks up into his eyes,  
'I like you okay, I like you'.  
She looks away before continuing, 'I like you so much I can't stand it when you get close to other girls, I get so angry and jealous when you look at other girls with that annoying extremely attentive look of yours which makes it look like the person you're looking at is the only person in the entire milky way, I like you so much that I hate you for awakening a selfish and jealous creature in me I never even knew existed'.  
She takes in an angry breath before launching back into her angry tirade. 'I hate it when you when other girls make you laugh because I want to be the only reason for your tinkling laugh, I want to be the only reason why your eyes would crinkle at the edges, I want to be the one to wipe your tears, I want to be the one to always hand you a towel and water bottle after your dance practice, I want to become a strong shoulder for you just like you are to me, I want to be your morning and your evening'.  
'You changed everything, my whole life, my entire universe'. She looks up into his eyes and finishes in a breathless whisper, 'I was your yesterday, now I want to be your today and tomorrow, I want you to make me your entire universe'.  
Silence ensues for a few seconds before a quiet tinkling laugh suddenly pierces through the air.  
Hana refuses to raise her head as she felt her cheeks taking on the colour of a bright red cheery on a sundae instead opting to study the now interesting pattern of the wooden floor. She hears rather than see Joingin's movement before feeling a warm hand on her cheek. Jongin gently places his hand on the junction between her cheeks and neck before tilting her face to meet his.  
'Look at me, Hana' he says softly.  
When she refuses to look up, he lightly pinches her earlobes between his thumb and middle finger which successfully gets her to raise her head. Keeping a steady gaze, he let his finger trace feather like touches across her delicate jawbones.  
'You're such an idiot you know that' he says silently without any hint of malice lining his voice.  
'You've always being my entire universe from the time we were kids up till now, you've always being my morning and night, you are the joy in my smile, you are the cause of the tinkle in my laughter, you've always being my whole world you just didn't realize it'. He beams warmly at her and wraps his other free arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
'You have always being my yesterday, you are my today and you will always be my tomorrow, my favourite time of the day is when I get to see you and my favourite thing in the world is seeing you laugh and I want to be the sole reason for your happiness, I want to be your umbrella in the rain, your blue skies on a sunny day, your warm blanket in the cold winter...'.  
He tightens his arms around her.  
'What I'm saying is that I love you, I've always loved you and I will always love you, I don't know when or how it started, maybe it was when you would always steal my ice cream from me when we were four or maybe it was when you would sit in the dance room with me criticising yet encouraging my every move when we were twelve, or maybe when you would quietly slip your bubble tea into my hands whenever you catch me eyeing yours after drinking off mine when we were sixteen, or maybe when you made me the first person in your life you tell everything too when we were eighteen, I don't know I just know that somewhere along the way you became my number priority and became more than just my bestfriend'.  
He hears cute sniffling coming from the girl in his arms who proceeds to whack his chest playfully with one hand and trying to wipe the tears gathered in her eyes with the other.  
'Why would you even like me, I've being nothing but a little incestant pest to you all these years, always disturbing your peace, worming my way into your presence at every chance I get and just being my 5'5 annoying self'. She mumbles as fails to keep the tears running down her face even though wiping them continuously.  
He tweaks her nose in mock anger and sighs dramatically.  
'The reason I like you? Because its you, just you.  
'That's the only reason. I wish I knew. I tried to figure out how to stop liking you but i couldn't and if i couldn't avoid it, I wanted only one thing;To stay beside as a friend.  
Unchanged.  
Here's to heartache.  
To love.  
'I was so afraid you would never come to see me as anything more, so I thought to myself I would keep it all to myself and stay beside you as the friend you've always seen me as because I'll rather be in your world as your friend than not being in it at all, my heart was slowly crumbling under the weight of my lies when Sehun who apparently is not as dense as I thought he was noticed my struggles and told me to stay away from you for a while and focus my attention on others to make you realize if you had any feelings for me and if you didnot allow me unravel mine and move on. It was so hard for me to stay away from you, I was constantly fighting with my legs as it had developed a mind of its own, always wanting to run to you, but Sehun was always pulling me back telling me to give you time, my eyes were always on you whenever you weren't looking'. He chuckles and looks down in embarassment.  
'I'm glad I did that, otherwise I wouldn't have seen the jealous side of you, I couldn't be more grateful to him. I should treat him to his favourite chocolate bubble tea more often'.  
'Hey, I wasn't jealous okay'. Hana huffs indignantly.  
'Sure, you weren't' Jongin replies ruffling her hair.  
'I still don't like people ruffling my hair you know, I'm not your cat' she slaps his hand away.  
'Sure you aren't'. He says again.  
'Yah, stop saying sure its annoying'.  
'Sure...'  
She shoots out her hand to hit the back of his head but was stopped by his own which met hers half way and holds it still before tilting his head towards the lamp suspended above the kitchen island where a branch was hanging.  
'Its a mistletoe...'.  
He whispers before leaning in to capture her lips in his. Breaking apart, Jongin slides his tanned arms around Hana's waist to press her flush against his chest.  
'This wasn't here the last time I came into the kitchen, I think it has something to do with the troublemaking duo'.  
'I'm pretty sure its them, but I'm glad they put it there because it gives me an excuse to do this one more time'.  
This time it was Seo Hana who stands on her tippy toes to seal her lips with Jongin's in a deep heated kiss.

 

Meanwhile in the sitting room, nine other boys and a girl were busy pulling out bills from their wallets amidst grumbles and depositing it into the hands of two happy boys both sporting identical evil grins, one with big owlish eyes and the other with extremely handsome features.  
'We totally won the bet!'. Joonmyun fist pumps Kyungsoo.  
'Hanging the mistletoe in the kitchen, was a real genius move Joonmyun. I can't wait to spend this poor people's money', Kyungsoo bursts out is manic laughter.  
'It was, wasn't it', Joonmyun replies with gleaming eyes.  
Amidst the laughters and grumbles, Sehun quietly smiles to himself.  
'Finally'.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! *in Luhan's voice*  
> I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I pretty much wrote this in six hours eeepp.  
> I wrote the beginning then wrote the end before writing the middle ( I'm weird like that).  
> Anyhuu~ read, subscribe, translate(with permission ofc) and comment!  
> Please do comment because I really love reading what you guys think of the story.  
> N.B: please check out my other oneshot »» Drunken description«« which I entered for another contest.  
> Thank you very kamsa!  
> *important: original poster image belongs to Elle, I really liked the picture so I decided to use it. I claim no ownership whatsoever of the picture. (You know just putting it out there, I don't want anyone coming for my broke ass).  
> NB: the words ni gaibian le yiqie, wo zhengge shengming, wo zhengge shijie (you changed everything, my whole life, my entire world) is from the chinese version of Miracles in December-Exo.


End file.
